Un verano especial
by RumiTaseme
Summary: El verano es muy largo para pasarlo sin ver a tus amigos o a la persona con la que sales, por ese motivo debes aprovechar al máximo cada oportunidad que te da el destino. Y por si eso fuera poco, también debes encontrar el mejor momento de confesar a tu padre con quién sales, aunque puede que el destino juegue a tu favor sin que lo sepas...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el tópico "Duelos entre Potterhead" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", fui retada por_ Amaly Belldandy.

"Roxanne, creo que de todos los Weasley de su generación ella es la que más se me complica.

De verdad, no sé lo que va a salir de aquí."

Y eso fue lo primero que escribí antes de comenzar con esta historia, porque me pasé varios días sin saber que escribir y debatiéndome porque no me gustaban esas parejas. Lo acabo de terminar y mientras lo hacía me he sorprendido gratamente.

Al contrario de lo que me esperaba, me ha gustado hacer esta historia.

Espero que te guste el resultado Amaly.

* * *

 **Un verano especial**

Verano, la época del año que más larga se le hacía. Todas las vacaciones sin ver a sus amigos y sin verla a ella.

Hacía un año que Scorpius Malfoy salía con la más pecosa y temperamental de los Weasley, Roxanne. El año pasado le había rogado a su padre que le dejase pasar unos días en casa de Albus, lo que realmente significaba en la madriguera con todos los Weasleys. Quitando a James con los demás se llevaba bastante bien, y algunas veces también compartía alguna broma con este último. Pero su padre se había negado en rotundo en cuanto se lo propuso. Tras medio mes de discusiones que parecían no ir a ninguna parte, porque ninguno de los dos dejaba su cabezonería, Draco cedió un poco y lo dejó pasar un fin de semana, pero… ¿qué era un fin de semana? Nada, tan solo dos míseros días. Lo que ocasionó que Scorpius pasase el resto del verano con malas miradas ocasionales hacia su padre.

Este año Scorpius había comenzado a enviarle cartas a su padre, dos meses antes de las vacaciones de verano, hablándole sutilmente de Albus y Roxanne, presentándolos como sus mejores amigos, sin los cuales su vida sería monótona, aburrida y exenta de color… A lo cual, para sorpresa del joven, su padre respondió a falta de dos semanas para las vacaciones. Podía invitar a Roxanne una semana en vacaciones a su casa, alegó que por el momento no le gustaría tener a un mini Potter merodeando por la Mansión Malfoy, pero que si todo salía bien no descartaba esa posibilidad en el futuro.

Y allí estaba Scorpius esperando que su… "amiga" llegase a la Mansión. De vez en cuando observaba a su padre, que sentado en una butaca frente a la ventana leía un libro, del cual hacía diez minutos que no cambiaba de página, y al mínimo sonido alzaba su cabeza. Roxanne se aparecería con su padre en la entrada principal según habían acordado.

Cuando llegaron un elfo doméstico los acompañó hasta el salón en donde los Malfoy les esperaban.

—Buenos días... señor Malfoy —dijo George Weasley sonriéndole a Draco que respondió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

—Buenos días —añadió.

— ¿Lleváis mucho esperándonos? —seguí mirando al señor Malfoy con una sonrisa de medio lado cómo si estuviese a punto de burlarse de él o escondiese alguna clase de jugoso secreto.

Scorpius miró interrogadoramente a Roxanne que se mordía el labio y negaba con la cabeza.

"¿Los habían pillado?", se preguntó el joven. Miró a ambos hombres intentando dilucidar algo, su padre miró al suelo frunciendo el ceño con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

"No, no podía ser. ¿Su padre sonrojado? Nunca había visto que la piel blanca de su padre pudiese adoptar otro tono. Debía estárselo imaginando", pensó. "Eso, o los habían descubierto y sus vacaciones con Roxanne estaban a punto de terminarse".

—Scorpius acompaña a tu amiga a su cuarto —dijo Draco.

—Eh… sí.

Parecía que aún no les habían descubierto o quizás quería que el padre de Roxi se lo confirmara.

— ¿Le has dicho algo a tu padre? —susurró Scorpius tomando la maleta de la chica y encaminándose hacia su cuarto.

—No, estaba todo normal hasta que llegamos. No sé que le sucede, esa expresión sólo la pone cuando tiene en mente alguna jugarreta, y le hice prometerme que no traería ninguno de sus artículos de broma y se comportaría correctamente.

— ¿Crees que te hará caso?

— Scor, ¿sabes con quién estás hablando? —Se le acercó y lo besó dulcemente —Le amenacé con no dirigirle la palabra y hacérselo pagar durante todas las vacaciones.

El rubio rió ante la respuesta.

— ¿Realmente le dijiste eso?

— ¿No me crees capaz? —preguntó alzando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza.

—Te creo perfectamente, hasta imagino tu expresión amenazante mientras se lo decías.

Scorpius acortó la distancia que los separaba y agarrándola por la cintura le dio un largo beso.

—Scor, no es que no me guste que hagas esto, sino todo lo contrario, pero nuestros padres podrían pillarnos. Y acordamos que se lo diríamos el último día, cuando venga a recogerme, ¿cierto?

—Así es, pero no pensarás que estaré toda la semana sin besarte, ¿verdad?

—No —sonrió—, no creo que seas capaz.

— ¿Me estás retando? No suelo rechazar retos, pero este en particular creo que me haría perder más de lo que ganaría.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente antes de bajar a comprobar que ninguno de los hombres estuviese provocando un incendio.

Al bajar las escaleras vieron que sus padres ya no estaban en la entrada. Un ruido, como de un objeto al caerse, les alertó de la presencia de alguien al otro lado de una de las puertas cerradas.

—Es la cocina —dijo Scorpius—, ¿crees que se están peleando?

—Shhh, no hagas ruido, vamos a averiguar si saben algo de lo nuestro.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y acercaron sus orejas para poder escuchar.

—No es así cómo planeo contárselo —susurraba la voz de Draco.

—Yo espero ser el único que te vea así —respondía George con un tono divertido.

—Idio… —dijo Draco.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó en un susurro Roxanne.

—No lo sé.

Scorpius abrió un centímetro la puerta con extremo cuidado y ambos observaron por el pequeño espacio.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba acorralado entre la pared y el pelirrojo. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos, desde esa posición Scorpius y Roxanne no podrían estar seguros, pero por como los dedos del rubio se encontraban enredados en el cabello del pelirrojo y las manos de este último reposaban en las caderas del primero, casi podrían asegurar que se estaban besando, y lo habrían hecho sino fuese porque creían que su vista les estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Los rostros de los dos hombres se separaron un segundo y George acercó su cara al cuello del rubio.

—No dejes marca, o haré que lo lamentes. ¿Qué crees que le voy a decir…

Scorpius no quiso saber más, cerró la puerta con cuidado y volvió a subir las escaleras anonadado.

—Esto nunca ha sucedido —dijo al llegar arriba.

—Será difícil de olvidar —respondió su novia que tenía el mismo rostro de asombro que debía tener él.

Tras unos minutos de silencio escucharon que les llamaban desde el piso de abajo, ambos se miraron interrogadoramente.

—Bueno, al menos ahora tenemos nosotros la ventaja —dijo Roxanne.

— ¿Qué?

—No creo que tengamos problemas en contarles lo nuestro, y si ellos deciden seguir ocultando su relación podemos aprovecharlo a nuestro favor para chantajearlos. —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—No entiendo como el sombrero no te seleccionó en Slythering.

—La verdad es que barajó esa posibilidad.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron alegres ante las posibilidades de un verano en el que se podrían ver con más frecuencia.


End file.
